that dazzling blue sky
by caramelhae
Summary: Pada suatu penerbangan, Rio duduk di samping jendela. Langit biru membuatnya teringat seseorang. [onesided!rio/nagisa]


assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei

that dazzling blue sky (c) mieko yumeishi, plg24112015

onesided!rio/nagisa. rio-centric. pure headcanon. ditulis untuk kepuasan pribadi dan berbagi kesenangan semata. so, no bash 'kay? ;;)

enjoy.

.

( _Pada suatu penerbangan, Rio duduk di samping jendela. Langit biru membuatnya teringat seseorang_.)

.

* * *

 _._

 _"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."_

― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma

.

* * *

.

Penerbangan bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Nakamura Rio. Perempuan itu sudah beberapa kali melakukan perjalanan lintas-laut dengan pesawat sebelumnya—tapi, tetap saja, penerbangan kali ini berbeda. Sebab, penerbangan ini adalah bukti bahwa ia telah berhasil meraih salah satu dari sekian impian hidupnya. Gadis itu sukses mencatatkan namanya dalam daftar peserta program pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri. Oh, bukankah ini langkah yang tepat dalam meniti jalan menuju karier impiannya: diplomat?

Dan hei—barangkali Rio bisa menemukan tambatan hati diantara lautan kaukasoid yang akan ia jumpai nanti!

Tidak, tidak; cuma bercanda.

Memang, pada kenyataannya ada sebuah hal—entah bisa disebut impian atau tidak, lantaran Rio sendiri bahkan tidak menempatkannya pada posisi atas di skala prioritas hidupnya—yang tampaknya tak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat: memiliki kekasih. Kegiatan kuliah yang begitu _hectic_ dan memberinya kesibukan ini-itu dirasa sebagai alasan yang tepat mengenai status lajangnya.

(Atau mungkin—ada alasan lain?)

.

* * *

.

Sambil menghempaskan punggung ke kursi pesawat yang empuk, Rio tersenyum. Sejak menerima kabar kelulusannya dalam tahap seleksi akhir, kebahagiaan enggan pergi dan terus menyelimuti dirinya; otot wajah Rio barangkali lelah lantaran terus-menerus ditarik.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak pesawat lepas landas. Rio memiliki beberapa opsi kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu selama beberapa puluh menit ke depan: 1) tidur, 2) membaca novel, 3) mengamati pemandangan dari jendela di sampingnya. Dan Rio memilih nomor tiga.

Sebenarnya, tidak banyak pemandangan yang bisa disaksikan dari ketinggian ribuan kaki. Hanya ada gumpalan awan serupa kapas putih yang mendominasi area atmosfer—serta secercah warna biru yang mengintip malu-malu. Jenis pemandangan monoton seperti itu tidak akan membuat Rio melabuhkan kedua netranya selama lebih dari sepuluh detik, kalau saja—

—kalau saja sekelumit warna biru langit disana, yang padahal hanya sedikit terlihat, tidak memanggil ingatannya tentang seseorang.

(Senyum masih tersungging, dan ada setitik nostalgia disana.)

.

* * *

.

Rio selalu menganggap kalau warna rambut Nagisa mirip susu soda gembira. Hei, warna biru sangat sangat sureal untuk menjadi warna rambut seseorang—dan Rio meletakkannya dalam nomor terakhir bila ia disuruh membuat daftar pilihan untuk mengganti warna cat yang melekati rambut sepunggungya. Tapi bukan berarti warna itu buruk. Buktinya, si pemuda Shiota begitu cocok dan unik dengan helai-helai biru yang dimilikinya.

Sering pula Rio menjadikan rambut biru tersebut sebagai media untuk menunjukkan kegemasannya pada Nagisa ("Whoa, rambutmu halus sekali, Nagichan~ Benar-benar anak perempuan yang manis, ehehe~"). Tangan kanannya mengacak rambut Nagisa, sedangkan tangan kiri merangkul bahu si lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih mungil itu. Saat itu, semuanya begitu simpel; sentuhan fisik yang kelewat akrab itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali wujud kejahilan dan kegemasan.

(Hingga pada suatu hari Rio menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan lagi bisa merangkul Nagisa dengan akrab—atau sekadar meminimalisir jarak tanpa merasakan _sensasi lain_.)

Lupakan masalah rambut, mari beralih ke fitur fisik milik Nagisa yang paling Rio sukai—yaitu sepasang netra _azure_ yang selalu menatap penuh keinosenan.

Ketika sisi lain dari Nagisa bangkit dan mengambil alih—Rio mengira bahwa tatapan haus darah yang seketika menggantikan pancaran polos tersebut akan memutarbalikkan impresinya. Tapi ternyata tidak; justru, Rio menemukan dirinya terpesona, kagum, takjub, atau entah apalah itu—pada tatapan tajam yang menyatakan ketidaksediaan untuk memberi ampun tersebut.

(Rio jatuh cinta pada tatapan ular pemburu mangsa tersebut—

—dan Rio bertanya-tanya, apakah hal yang sama turut menjadi awal mula dari perasaan Kaede pada lelaki itu?)

.

* * *

.

Sebuah sikutan yang mendarat di pinggang menarik Rio dari alam nostalgia. Pelakunya adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan rekan seperjuangannya. Temannya itu menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang. Rio lantas mencomot isinya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian dirinya terlibat obrolan seru dengan si gadis. Sempat pula ia bersenda gurau dengan rekan lain yang duduk di bangku depan.

Sifat Rio yang ceria dan terbuka adalah hal yang membuatnya gampang memperoleh teman—dan terkadang Rio sendiri bingung apakah sifat tersebut adalah bawaan lahir atau bukan. Sebab sewaktu SD dahulu, Rio adalah si jenius yang introver dan terkucilkan dari pergaulan; orang-orang hanya menghampirinya untuk membahas pelajaran pelajaran dan pelajaran.

(Selalu pertanyaaan _"boleh aku menyalin pekerjaan rumahmu?"_ yang ia dapatkan, bukan _"apa kaumau bermain dengan kami sepulang sekolah nanti?"._ )

(Repetitif dan membosankan dan ... memuakkan.)

Rasa sesak akibat kesendirian kemudian membuat Rio memutuskan untuk mengubah personalitinya setelah naik ke jenjang SMP. Dan terbentuklah kepribadiannya: si anak bengal yang gemar melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang berujung pada kemerosotan nilai akademis. Berbuntut pada kejatuhan dirinya ke kelas 3-E.

Kelas 3-E. Bobrok. Buangan. Tempat bagi anak-anak bermasa depan suram. Kata orang, menjejakkan kaki disana adalah kesalahan besar—tapi, pernyataan tersebut keliru! Sebab, menjadi bagian dari kelas 3-E bukanlah kesalahan.

Melainkan anugerah.

Disana, Rio belajar tentang banyak hal: persahabatan, perjuangan, cara menjadi murid brilian tanpa harus mengorbankan kesenangan, dan pengalaman-pengalaman sarat pelajaran hidup lainnya.

Kelas 3-E selalu mendapat tempat spesial di hatinya.

(Sampai kapan pun, Rio akan selalu menyayangi kelas 3-E. Menyayangi Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, dan Bitch-sensei. Menyayangi teman-temannya. Dan menyayangi pemuda itu.)

.

* * *

.

Berkebalikan dengan sifat kesehariannya yang cenderung ceria dan bersemangat—ternyata Rio tidak begitu menggebu-gebu dalam urusan memperjuangkan perasaan atau semacamnya. Mau bukti? Lihat saja—ketika para gadis sedang disibukkan dengan perihal memberi cokelat pada lelaki yang disukai, Rio malah duduk tenang. Dan sempat-sempatnya pula ia bersekongkol dengan Karma untuk menyatukan Kaede dan Nagisa.

Rio mengerling Kaede. Gadis itu gelisah setengah mati, tangannya yang berkeringat dingin menggenggam sekotak cokelat yang hendak ia beri pada Nagisa. Sebagaimana gadis-gadis lainnya, yang menjadi dilema bagi Kaede tak jauh dari _bagaimana cara memberinya dan apa yang harus kukatakan_?

Rio paham betul mengenai kegundahan yang dirasakan gadis-gadis—terutama Kaede yang duduk gelisah di sampingnya sekarang. Yang ia tak mengerti adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa Rio tidak merasakan hal serupa? Apa ini pertanda kalau perasaan Rio pada _nya_ samasekali tidak punya kedalaman—alias cuma ketertarikan fana? Atau mungkin—

—Rio sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Rio selalu jujur. Rio bukan hipokrit.

Duduk bersandar di dinding kelas yang baru saja menjadi latar adegan pemberian cokelat, Rio menatap punggung mungil Kaede yang menjauh.

"Haah, membohongi diri sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain, ya?" komentar Karma. "Dia terhormat seperti Yukimura-sensei."

Sementara itu, si gadis bermata biru memandang lurus ke depan. "Begitu gagah …," gumamnya, "begitu gagah—sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa merebut _nya_."

Karma menoleh. "Hm? Apa barusan?"

Rio tersenyum simpul. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa."

(Dan sekali lagi, pertanyaan ini menyeruak di benak Rio— _apa kau sedang membohongi diri sendiri_?)

.

* * *

.

Rio membuka buku panduan bahasa perancis untuk keseharian—bahasa yang akan menjadi salah satu modal komunikasinya selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Bahasa inggris sudah dikuasai—namun Rio tidak puas hanya dengan itu. Maka diambillah bahasa yang dialeknya lumayan membuat lidah keseleo ini sebagai tantangan yang harus ditaklukannya.

Sementara dirinya sibuk berkomat-kamit melafalkan kata sapaan umum yang niatnya akan langsung ia praktekkan nanti, pesawat terus melaju.

.

* * *

.

Rio seringkali bertanya, apakah perasaannya pada Nagisa akan tergerus—seandainya ia tidak meneruskan pendidikan di SMA yang sama dengan Nagisa? Karena mereka berdua akan berada di sekolah berbeda, larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing hingga perasaan itu perlahan memudar dimakan waktu dan jarak.

Rio tidak tahu jawabannya, karena pada kenyataannya, Rio dan Nagisa berada di tempat yang sama. Beda kelas—tapi Rio masih bisa melihat wajahnya tiap hari, menyaksikan senyumnya, dan mendapat sapaan selamat pagi darinya.

Kaede juga ada disana, di samping Nagisa. Dan berkebalikan dengan Rio yang membiarkan hubungannya dengan Nagisa tetap stagnan, alias tidak beranjak dari 'mantan teman sekelas di SMP', Kaede terus bergerak. Hari demi hari berlalu, hubungan antara duo mungil itu semakin erat.

Hingga akhirnya tersiar kabar bahwa keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Rio bersandar di loker sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Beberapa meter tempatnya berdiri, Nagisa dan Kaede tegak berhadapan di koridor. Kaede menyerahkan sekotak cokelat—cokelat pertama yang diberikannya sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan gadis kecil yang terjebak dalam keraguan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai harus mendapat dorongan dari Karma dan Rio dua tahun lalu.

Rio masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Dia sangat—sangat gagah, bukan?"

(Kau pun gagah—gagah karena terus-menerus mengorbankan perasaanmu demi kebahagiaan orang lain, Nona.)

.

* * *

.

Rio menutup buku panduan bahasa perancis dan meletakkannya dalam tas selempang. Menghapal berbagai frase asing membuat kepalanya lumayan pening. Berniat menyegarkan pikiran, ia pun melempar pandangan keluar jendela.

Tubuh pesawat tidak lagi diselimuti awan putih. Sejauh mata menandang, hanya ada langit biru yang menghampar hingga horizon, serta permukaan laut yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari di bawah sana.

Biru adalah warna yang cantik.

.

* * *

.

Rio bersyukur karena dia bisa menjadi orang yang logis. Sebab, itulah yang menahannya dari berbuat atau berkata macam-macam ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Nagisa di ruang kelas—usai upacara kelulusan. Gadis itu tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia berduaan dengan lelaki berambut biru itu. Yang pasti ia ingat betul kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan lantang sambil melebarkan senyuman. Bunyinya, "Selamat atas kelulusan kita berdua! Untuk ke depannya—ayo tetap bersahabat, Nagichan!"

Rio tidak berbohong—karena ia benar-benar berkomitmen untuk menjaga persahabatannya yang berharga dengan pemuda itu.

(Adalah sebuah kelegaan yang dirasakan Rio—bilamana egonya mengkerut, menciut, hingga menjadi serpihan debu yang sirna ditiup angin.)

.

* * *

.

Waktu adalah obat terbaik. Ketiadaan status yang mengikat dirinya dengan Nagisa membuat Rio jadi bisa meluruhkan perasaannya. Walau kini perasaan itu telah terbang bebas bagai burung yang dilepaskan ke langit—

—Nagisa tetap dan selalu mendapat posisi spesial dalam peti memorinya.

.

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

.

.

 _"Sometimes the best and worst times of your life can coincide. It is a talent of the soul to discover the joy in pain—thinking of moments you long for, and knowing you'll never have them again. The beautiful ghosts of our past haunt us, and yet we still can't decide if the pain they caused us out weighs the tender moments when they touched our soul. This is the irony of love."_

― Shannon L. Alder

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**.

.

Setelah pesawat mendarat di landasan dengan mulus, Rio pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar diselingi riuh rendah obrolan peserta lainnya serta sambutan berbahasa asing yang dikumandangkan pramugari. Begitu kaki memijak tangga terakhir, Rio meregangkan tubuhnya hingga sendinya berbunyi _krak krak_ sambil menikmati sensasi udara di negeri asing dengan cara menghela napas dalam-dalam.

" _Ah, I'm so excited_!" seru gadis itu, yang langsung diikuti oleh seruan bermakna serupa oleh peserta-peserta lainnya.

Rio hendak mengeluarkan kamera dari tas selempangnya ketika seseorang mencolek bahunya. Rio menoleh—dan mendapati bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah. Oh, nyaris saja Rio lupa bahwa Akabane Karma juga turut menjadi peserta.

Singkat kata, dua orang—yang saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun itu—berjalan menuju terminal kedatangan sembari mengobrol. Di sela pembicaraan ringan tersebut, Karma bertanya, "O ya, kulihat kau sempat melamun saat perjalanan tadi. Ada yang kaupikirkan? Atau—belum apa-apa, kau sudah rindu rumah, hm?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa," Rio tersenyum simpul. "Ngomong-ngomong, mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya, Partner!"

.


End file.
